A Trip to Italy
by Ashii Black
Summary: Aurors Harry and Diana are sent to Italy to see about wizards setting themselves on fire as sacrifices. This is a fanfic within a fanfic (SilverPhoenix25's Bury the Hatchet). Please read and review! HarryDiana pairing!
1. Partners in Crime

A Trip to Italy

Summary, Disclaimer, and A/N: 

Summary: This is fluff.  Harry and Diana are sent to Italy to defeat some bad wizards and help out some good ones, finding some romance meanwhile.

Disclaimer: Diana is all Silver Phoenix 25's.  I just wrote this fic cuz I got bored.  And I wanted to see Harry and Diana more.  Because in Bury the Hatchet and Perfect World, Ron and Hermione are the main characters.  So I'm making Harry and Diana the main characters.  I don't own Harry Potter or Silver Phoenix 25.  Hope you guys enjoy it!  Silver Phoenix25 DID give me permission to post this, if you do not believe me, I will send you her e-mail.  Or if you still don't believe me, ask her yourself.  

A/N: The pairing is Harry/Diana for you clueless people out there.  And this takes place right after Bury the Hatchet, during summer (And for you clueless people again, it takes place before Perfect World).

Chapter One: Partners in Crime 

            Harry Potter held his quill close to his face, staring at the ink drop that was just about to fall onto his clean piece of parchment.  Just before it fell, he caught the droplet in his hand.  **Black…..like Diana's hair.** He thought.  **What am I saying?  She has no interest in me!**  Then he looked out the window, into the sky.  **Blue…..like Diana's- STOP IT THIS INSTANT, HARRY!  Get a hold of yourself!  Even if I _do_ like her like that, she'd never-**

            That's when he saw her, walking towards him.  "Potter, what are you doing?  Why is there ink on your hands?  Honestly, I really don't know how you could be so organized when your hands are so dirty.  Come on, we'll be late to the next Auror meeting!" Diana Drago said, a scowl on her pretty face.

            Harry made a face back at her, and got up.  "I was trying to write that report you insisted on me writing instead of you."

            "I've had to write the past three reports!  You just stood there and remembered when you Stupefied that dragon or when you punched the ogre in the stomach and you bruised your hand for a week!" she scolded.  "Don't blame me."

            Harry smirked.  "Well, I finished it."

            Diana smiled.  "Well, can I read it?"

            Harry handed to paper to her.  She looked at it and said, "I can't read your handwriting.  Is this a B or a P?"

            He glared at her.  "It's an H."

            "Oh.  That makes sense."

            It was pretty silent as she read it, except for where she commented on his poor grammar and penmanship.  He ignored her and she finally finished it.  "Well, the vampire was 126, not 226 for starters, and you spelled Nadie Volderria wrong."

            "Who wouldn't?" Harry muttered.

            "Don't talk back to me like that, Potter."

            "Then don't talk **to** me, Drago."

            And so the two stubborn partners walked off to the Auror meeting.

            "Diana, Harry, it's nice that you could join us 10 minutes late." Alastor Moody said.

            Diana grinned.  "Harry was finishing up the report and I had to reread it."

            "Good.  Then there should be no reason as to why it isn't prefect in every way." Moody grumbled.  "This is important."

            Diana and Harry took a seat, and Moody started speaking.  "Darnell, Potter, Kingsley, Tonks, Lander, and Drago; there is a slight problem on our hands." He said, passing around a thick binder to each of the Aurors.  "In Italy, some wizards have started gathering in the woods and having strange meetings where they light trees on fire and jump into the flames.  People have turned up missing, or even dead.  What I want you to find out is what's going on.  If we need to, we will go in and stop the force ourselves.  Already, some Italian Aurors are on the case, so we don't want to interfere with everything."

            "Why are we helping them out?  Can't they handle themselves?" Tonks asked curiously.

            Moody looked at her, and she looked back, smiling sheepishly.  "One of our Ministry members, Seamus Finnigan, of the Department of Mysteries turned up missing.  He was in that area.  This worries me a lot.  He knew vital information."

            Harry nodded.  "Moody, aren't we taking this a little too seriously?"

            "How might you think that?"

            "Well, we might want to be checking up on Donovan Owens." Harry said quite bluntly.  "I mean, this could be important, but don't we have bigger things on our hands?  Like the Scrolls?"

            Moody nodded.  "We do have bigger problems on our hands.  Which is why I want you and Drago to go find out things, while the rest of us continues to look for scrolls."

            It was then that Diana actually wanted to pull out that fake eye and squash it like a bug.  Then feed it to Harry.  "But Moody- we've been working for ages on that!  I think we're really close!"

            Moody shook his head.  "No you're not.  Potter and Weasley had been looking for it for less than a year when he left, and Potter continued to look for it.  Maybe it's time to see if anyone else can find anything.  Tonks Darnell, and Lander, go see what you can find on the scrolls.  Kingsley and I will go and cross-examine Owens.  Potter and Drago, you go and find out anything you can about these strange meetings.  Good day."  Moody said, and stood up.  "You are dismissed."

            Diana stood up.  "Potter, you are **so** gonna get it once we're out of here!"

            Harry glared at her.  "I didn't mean to get us stuck with this case!  Plus, as a good Auror should, we should accept a case heartily with a smile on our face." He sang.

            "I always hated Joel for making up that stupid rhyme." Diana pouted.

            "Alright, well we'd better get started on this case."

            "That's us.  Partners in crime."

            "Until the very end." Harry added.


	2. The Unexpected Book

Damn, no one has reviewed this fic.  Well, I'll put up chapter 2, see what you guys think.  It's a rather short fic, it has 5 chapters and they are only around 2 pages long….. 

Well, enjoy it!

~Ashii Black

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Book 

            Diana watched Harry try and reach the book on the top shelf, laughing as he jumped and fell onto his buttocks.  "Potter, do you want me to try?"

            "Why not?"

            "Very well, then.  _Accio book!_" she said.

            All of the books flew off the shelf and hit Diana hard.  Soon, she was completely covered in the entire collection of the library.

            "That was smart."

            "Help me up!" she said.

            Harry leafed through the books and found the book that he had been looking for.  "Hey, I found it!"

            "That's nice, now can you PLEASE help me?"

            "Can you PLEASE help me?" Harry mimicked poorly, but he pushed some books off her and grabbed her hand and picked her up.  "You're heavy."

            They looked at each other for a little while, hands still locked.  Diana looked down at her hand and then dropped his.  "What book is it?"

            "_Introduction to the Dark Arts and Rituals_.  This book was confiscated about ten years ago, for obvious reasons." Harry replied.

            They began to look through the book.  It had pictures and certain rituals, but nothing that matched this particular one.  "Let's look at another one." Diana suggested, looking at the enormous pile.

            Harry dove in the books and grabbed one.  "_Love Potions and Finer Things_.  Is this one a winner?"

            Diana snorted.  "I think not."

            Harry nodded in agreement.  He picked up the next book, read the title, and stared at it.  

            "What is it?" Diana asked?

            "It's a Muggle book.  _The Joy of Sex."_

            "Oh."

            They continued leafing through the books for hours.  "Hermione would be so proud."  Harry commented as they threw aside the 100th book.

            "Do you like Granger?" Diana asked suddenly.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Like, **that** way?"

            "No, I don't.  I'm a giant Ron/Hermione sap.  I'm quite glad that they got together."

            "Are you sure?"

            Harry frowned.  "Of course I'm sure."

            "Okay.  What book is that?"

            "_Fire and Its Theory_.  I think it's a Muggle textbook.  Where do we get these things?" Harry asked.

            "I don't know.  Let's read through it." Diana suggested.

            Harry flipped the book open, and gasped.

            "What?" Diana asked eagerly.  "Did you find something?"

            "Only that this is not an innocent textbook about fire.  Look at this!" Harry pushed the book into Diana's lap.  She began to read it.

            _Fire is our friend.  Fire will rule us.  All bow to Fire.  We must sacrifice ourselves to Fire.  Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire._

            "Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire." Diana chanted in a low tone.

            "Drago?" Harry asked, staring at her.

            "Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire." She continued chanting.

            "Diana?!  Snap out of it!" Harry pushed her.  She gasped and said, "It's cursed!  This book- woah."

            "I'll say." Harry replied.

            "Let's take this to Moody.  He'll be happy we found something!" Harry said.

            "I agree.  Let's go."


	3. To Italy We Must Go

Chapter 3: To Italy We Must Go 

            Harry and Diana ran as fast as they could to Moody's office, several older Ministry workers scolding them in the process.  They ignored them and continued to run.

            When they reached Moody's office, they heard him talking with someone else.  "Moody- we need those kids." A gruff voice said.

            Moody sighed and replied, "Armand, how many times must I tell you?  These things take time.  They wouldn't agree to do this unless there was a reason for them to go."

            "Look, I'm not paying you hundreds of Galleons to sit around and tell me you can't do this!  I've been waiting for weeks now, and you tell me that last night was the first time you brought anything up?"

            "I have to be careful.  I don't want then suspecting anything, for obvious reasons."

            It was then that Harry decided to knock on the door.  Diana gave him a murderous glare, but it was too late.  Moody opened the door.  "Oh, Potter, Drago, it's just you.  Come in, please."

            They slowly came in, unsure of what else to do.  The first thing they noticed was a rather tall, thin man with a thin mustache.  He had dark grey eyes and black hair.  He was looking at Diana with interest.  His small eyes turned to Harry and he sneered.

            "Allow me to introduce the Governor of Magic in Italy, Alan Cornfield.  He wished to speak with the two of you."

            "Yes, Potter, Diana.  I have heard many good things about you." He said, thinking.  "You two are one of the best Auror teams in the world.  We were recently told that there are some rather peculiar things going on in our forests.  People tie themselves to trees and burn themselves at the stake.  Would you like to help us find out why?"

            Diana grinned.  "I think you already know why.  It's a cult of some sort.  We think that people are manipulating them to do so, not realizing what they are doing in the process."

            Harry remained silent, looking at Moody, who was staring at Cornfield in a rather odd way.  "What do you need us to do?  Don't you want your own Aurors on the job?"

            "They are busy with other things.  And plus, I already stated that you two are of the best that the Aurors have ever known." He grinned.

            "Flattery isn't the way to go.  What do you want us to do?" Harry asked.  "Pardon for my rudeness, I still don't understand why you can't have other Aurors working on this case, too."

            Cornfield nodded.  "I want you two to go on a trip to our thickest forest, _The Evergreen Woods_.  This is where the murders are taking place.  Perhaps you can figure out why and stop them before something truly awful happens."

            Diana nodded.  "Sure.  I'm always up for an adventure.  Harry, don't you want to do this?"

            "Yes, I'm just thinking about what kind of cult this is.  Sir, if you have any information, any at all, please, give it to us now, so we can make our guesses and bring some mandatory supplies for that particular case."

            He shook his head.  "I know nothing."

            Moody then interrupted.  "Well, I guess you two had better get started.  Get packing and then leave.  We don't want any more murders."

            Harry nodded and said, "Good night.  Moody, we found some information as to what is going on, but we still need to investigate it.  If we are right, we'll contact you in the morning."

            "You will leave early tomorrow morning, so make the research quick.  You don't want to be so tired, you can't notice what's going on."  Moody replied.

            "Yes.  Goodnight." Diana replied, and the two strode out of the room.

            "He is SO lying." Harry whispered.  "Cornfield knows EXACTLY what's going on."

            "And did you see Moody?  He's completely changed!  I wonder what's wrong with him?" Diana replied.

            "Naturally, he's either possessed, or completely brainwashed." Harry replied.

            "So are we still going to go on the trip?" she asked nervously.

            "Naturally.  This could go way too far if we don't do something soon."

            "So what's the plan?"

            Harry sighed.  "And that's what I had in mind."

            "THAT is your plan?  And you thought my idea to attack them with rubber was dumb."

            "I never said that." Harry argued.  "I just said that wasn't practical enough."

            "But-we'll need-" Diana stuttered.

            "Only ourselves and our logic."

            "Yeah.  Right.  I can't believe I'm saying this, but all right.  Let's get ready for it."

            "That's a good Diana."

            "What did you call me?" she asked with a sneer.

            "Maybe I called you Diana.  What are you gonna do about it?"

            She smiled.  "Maybe I'm just going to walk away and not do anything.  Or maybe I'll tell you that you ought to call me that more often."

            Harry grinned, and they started walking to their rooms.

            "I can't believe we're doing this stupid plan you had." Diana said incredulously.

*************************************************************


End file.
